Welcome to Equestria
by PlayThatDubstep
Summary: When Bekka and her friends enter Equestria, they have alot of adventures considering they have to wait ten years to go back to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Bekka Dee woke with a start. She had heard a strange beeping noise. But then she realized the beeping was coming from her computer. The program she had been running had finally finished installing, and she booted it up. She had created this program as a portal of sorts, but she hadn't tested it or installed the final component. Her friends and housemates, A.K.A. Troy, Natalya, Angie, Daniel, and Jake, would be coming too. She reached over next to her bed into her neon green backpack, and pulled out what looked like an iPad. Inscribed on the back wasn't an apple, but a generic unicorn shape. Hitting the ON button, she tapped messages and clicked Celestia.

"Starting program now, be there soon. Spawn point is throne room." she got up out of her bed, and opened her door. Five other doors were there, all closed. The hallway was quiet. The other five people in the house were surely sleeping. It WAS 5:00 in the morning.

Suddenly, there was another strange noise, but it had come from the odd device. It read, "Okay, it is about 7:00 here. We still have the stuff you transferred in the beta testing." Bekka had planned for several days of still being humans, so she found clothes and supplies for her friends. That meant she had to pull a Harriet and spy, sneak, and steal. The three major Ss. That was especially tricky considering the security measures some of her friends had taken to keep their stuff away from her. She still had bruises from the rocks in Natasha's room. Who puts rocks on the ceiling? And since troy was a genius, he had managed to get lasers. Well, they couldn't kill, but Bekka had a minor burn. But finally, she had gained clothes, shoes, and entertainment for all of them. That included the laptops she had gained while they were sleeping. But it was time. She booted up the program, and a swirling vortex appeared in each room, awakening all of the sleeping occupants but one. And while Bekka grabbed her laptop, backpack, and the flat machine, and jumped in.

Angie just looked at it, and yelled, "BEKKA!" before the vortex pulled her in.

Natalya just shrugged and muttered something about it not being the weirdest thing she had seen before hopping in.

Troy glanced at it, and walked over to examine it. Then he got sucked in.

Daniel looked at it, then looked down at his bed. "oh well, I can sleep later" he said, before walking into the portal.

And Jake just kept sleeping as he was pulled it.

I tried. I really did. But I guess that I didn't add enough info or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia sat in the throne room bright and early. Since she had gotten the message that the program had finished, she was in there waiting. There was a small flash, and six humans plopped onto the marble flooring. One was asleep. And finally, a brown haired girl stood, and turned towards the white alicorn.

"Hello Princess, how are you?" she said, acting as if it was completely normal to appear in the throne room.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. Did everything go well with the transfer, Bekka?" Celestia asked.

Bekka looked at the jumbled mass of people, and began to call role. "Angie?" she asked, before being greeted with a agrivated glare from the platinum blonde haired girl. "Nat?" another glare, this one coming from the dirty blonde girl. "Troy?" "Where the heck am I?" he asked. "Daniel?" She was then glared at by a guy near the bottom of the dogpile. "Jake?" No response. "Jake?" Still no response. "JAKE!" "Uggh... what?" questioned the voice at the bottom of the pile. "Okay, now I'm going to explain our situation. We are in Equestria, a land of ponies. I created a program to take us to Equestria, and I did prepare for a week of us being human. We do need to become ponies soon." Bekka explained. Natalya raised her hand. "Yes, Nat?" Bekka asked.

"Is this where my boots went?" she asked. "Some one set of my rock system, and I figured that it was you."

"First off, yes, and I have things for all of you, including laptops. And second, in what world would anyone catch a robber with POINTY ROCKS?!" Bekka yelled. She rolled up the sleeve of her worn purple hoodie to reveal a TON of band-aids in rainbow colors. Then, Troy noticed the burn that was half concealed by a huge bandage.

"And you tripped the laser activator too." Troy stated.

"ALRIGHT! Besides the point. We need to get to Ponyville so I can show you around. Who wants to be transformed now so they can meet other ponies?" Bekka questioned. Troy, Daniel, Angie, and Natalya raised their hands. Bekka nodded to Celestia as her hand and Celestia's horn began to glow, Bekka's purple and Celestia's yellow. There was a flash of light, and the humans became ponies. Bekka was a neon purple unicorn mare with a neon green and cyan mane. Angie was a pink pegasus mare with a short purple curled mane. Natalya was a yellow earth pony with an orange and blue messy mane. Troy was a tall grey unicorn stallion with an ice blue mane in a short style. Jake was a green pegasus stallion with a red messed up mane. And Daniel was a brown earth pony with a white buzzcut-like style. None of them had cutie marks yet, though. And the strangest part was how their eyes, albeit bigger, were pretty much the same except for one minor detail: they all had a faint yellow sunburst in the middle, ringing around their pupils. And they were all asleep. Even Celestia was exausted from the spell she had cast.

Yeah. So. Uhm. I do need a beta because I can't spell and catch my mistakes much. But on another note, I want a waffle.


End file.
